Fluttershy's First Friend
by Jimmy Dean 4 the Beans
Summary: Fluttershy had a coltfriend before the series started. She never told any of her friends after they broke up a year and a half beforehand. Now, when a killer strikes, she is forced to tell her friends and face the facts herself: Did she really know him as well as she thought?


Five Years From Present Day

Flame was walking along the streets of Cloudsdale with his best friend, Zippo, safely away from the edges of the clouds. Flame had just taken a hit from the bully Silent Strongarm, and his eye was already starting to swell up.

As Flame and Zip were walking along, they witnessed a small yellow filly with a pink mane being tormented over not being able to fly. As she ran away sobbing, the crowd surged after her, chanting, "Fluttercry can't fly! Fluttercry can't fly!"

"Man, it really sucks the way some of us treat each other these days." Zip said quietly. "Yeah. You know what? I'm sick of all this injustice." Flame said back. And before Zip could stop him, he was off like his namesake. As he neared the group, he realized that they had the yellow fillies back to a wall. That meant she wouldn't be able to get out of there if things turned ugly. Not that Flame expected that they were.

He landed smack dab in front of the gang, causing more than a few to jump back in surprise. "Hey!" he yelled. "What's up with this?! To you, making fun of her might be outrageous, but to me, all I see is a mob of jerks trying to be cool. Now, who wants to back the buck off?!"

Most of them broke ranks and ran. The few who remained crumbled under Flame's steel gaze. After they ran, he turned to see his quarry. She eyed him nervously.

Flame wasn't worried she wouldn't find him an appropriate savior. Tall, stronger than he appeared, black coat with red mane, steel eyes. Most of the fillies at school adored him. He, of course waved off all of their advances, for two reasons. The first was apparently obvious. All the fillies at school were terribly ugly. The second was withheld even from Zip. Flame believed himself to be cursed. All his life, anypony who had ever gotten close to him had died. Mom? Dead. Dad? Dead. Little brother? Same. Dog? Yep.

This pony was different, though. He had never seen her before. "Hey. You okay?" She got to her feet. "Y-yeah." "Cool. I'm Streaking Flame. What's your name? Something that rhymes with Fluttercry, I assume." She tensed, then, sensing he didn't mean to tease her, stammered, "F-Fluttershy." "Hmm. Makes sense." he laughed. She tensed again. "Whoa, hey, calm down, I'm not one of them. Where are you from? Never seen you around here before." he smiled gently. "Uh, well, I-I've lived here m-my life. Well, er, you see, today w-was my first day of s-school." Flame hissed. "Not the best introduction to the world. Well, if they ever give you grief again, call me, and I'll bust some heads." Fluttershy nodded. Flame had no doubt he made her nervous, but that was nothing new. He was brash, argumentative, and confrontational. He loved Emenim, and often played the songs full blast once he got home from school. He walked up to Zip. "Let's go."

Three ½ Years Later

Fluttershy stopped on Flame's street. She was suddenly nervous. They had been seeing each other for nearly three and a half years since the fateful day in the alley, but she had never been to his house before. She walked up to his address. She paused on his doorstep.

She heard loud rap music coming from the inside. "-With the heata. This rap cookie monsta get poked in da tonsils with dicks so much he should be fixed with a va_gi_na! Who's behind ya?" Fluttershy knocked on the door.

The music cut off abruptly.

Then Flame appeared in the door. "Yo, babe. Wassup?" "Hi. I was just bored. Want to take a walk?" "Sure! I'd love to." he smiled. That was the thing she loved about him. He was whoever he wanted to be when he wasn't around her, but was totally different whenever she was with him.

They walked to the park. As they strolled along, Fluttershy realized something. Flame was the only person who she could talk to without stuttering. As she voiced the fact to Flame, he smiled again.

That was another thing she loved about him. He smiled a lot, and it was always that smirk that was somehow cute and sexy at the same time.

Present Day

Fluttershy sighed as she thought of those days. Streaking Flame seemed perfect at the time. Then there was The Fight. It was the only fight that they ever had. After that, he had broken up with her. She couldn't even remember what The Fight was about, anyway. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it, and saw Spike. "Hi Spike. What do you need?" "Twilight needs that jam you told her about." he sounded tired. "Spike, has Twilight been working you too hard?" He nodded. "Well, as soon as you get home, go to bed and tell her I told you to." "Thanks, Flutters." She stiffened. That was what was what Flame always called her. As she moved off to the cupboard to get the jam, she heard Spike call after her, "Hey, Fluttershy? Who's this in this picture with you?" She practically made a Sonic Rainboom getting back to the table. Sure enough, it was the picture of her with Flame she had been looking at. She had never told anyone, not even her friends, about her and Flame. However, she figured it was safe to tell Spike about her past romance. As she told him, his eyes got bigger and bigger. When she got to the part about The Fight, she started to cry. When she was finished, Spike's eyes were easily the size of dinner plates, if not bigger. "Fluttershy, it sounds like you really loved this guy. You need to go find him." Fluttershy looked at him. "Good idea..." she said.


End file.
